


rivalry

by hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SKT/IG as usual, because WHY TF NOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: Seunglok being petty and unreasonably attracted.multi-fic. updated sporadically.





	rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hunch that i should write something, and THIS indeed happened.  
> Also surprised that i'm actually about to write a series, as i am a very, very lazy individual but whatever.  
> This was a prompt by [@ucalck](https://twitter.com/ucalck) on twitter which she requested i make but unfortunately didn't had any idea how to write until tonight. Lucky.
> 
> as always, enjoy!

Seunglok entered the Café near their dorm with Liuyi and Wenbo, famished after spending the whole afternoon studying for their upcoming examinations when he noticed a familiar mess of hair at the corner of the room, sitting beside a man he doesn’t recognize. He immediately informed the two of his discovery and they decided to surprise him. As they inched towards the two though they saw that their hands were intertwined and they seemed to be far _too close_ to each other to be only friends and deduced that this is probably a man their friend was dating in secret, so he stopped in his tracks and hesitated, not wanting to disturb the two. Unfortunately for them Wenbo didn’t seemed to notice this at all and only continued walking, stopping just a couple of inches away before proceeding to shout at him, causing Euijin jump from his seat.

“Ah, what the hell!” he screamed in shock to the delight of Wenbo, and the man next to him finally showed his face to them, his eyes locked in Wenbo in alarm. 

Seunglok, too, blinked in shock.

“Well, that looks like a fine piece of meat don’t you think?” he heard Liuyi whisper beside him, his voice hinting amusement, and he could do nothing but nod in agreement. The man was pale, _too pale_ , wore glasses and full lips that looked like they’re shaped like a cat’s mouth. He noticed them standing not too far away and looked at them for a moment, their eyes meeting for a second and Seunglok felt the wind knocked out of his chest. _’Okay this man is beautiful._

He felt an elbow hit his side, and saw a weird smile onn Liuyi’s face before he remembered why they were there in the first place. He gathered his bearings before following Liuyi to the table, seeing Euijin smack Wenbo in the head in irritation, noticing them approaching and smiling at them. Liuyi greeted them both and Seunglok did the same.

“Why don’t you guys sit?” Euijin offered and the two obliged. Wenbo sat next to him, rubbing his head while giving Euijin the evil eye which the other pointedly ignored. He asked them what they were doing and Liuyi answered that they were about to grab something to eat after spending the time reading in the library. Before he could stop himself though, Seunglok asked him who the other guy was and Euijin laughed nervously.

“This is Sanghyeok. He’s… We’re not yet together but yeah, he’s-”

“I’m still courting him.” the other man-Sanghyeok answered for him and he saw Euijin redden, hiding his face in the man’s shoulder hastily. Sanghyeok laughed at this and Seunglok thought his laugh sounded… _nice._ Liuyi only hummed and ordered Wenbu to go order their food which the other man did but not before he scowled at Liuyi, the four of them then watched him walk into the cashier before a comfortable silence overtook them. 

Seunglok wondered who this Sanghyeok was, and was rather disturbed that he finds him rather attractive considering that this was his friend’s "not really' boyfriend. _‘Not a good idea Seunglok, seriously. Stop it.’_

“My name is Liuyi and this”-he gestured towards Seunglok, and he nodded towards him-“is Seunglok. We’re both Euijin’s friends and classmates. And also dormmates.”

“Nice to meet you both, I do hope we’ll be good friends for the sake of Euijin’s sanity-ow!” he replied but was met by an annoyed glare and a pinch in the side by Euijin. He rubbed his sides and smiled at him in returned, which made Euijin’s eyes soften a bit. Liuyi also laughed at this, knowing how doting Euijin could be, especially in his friends and loved ones.

Seunglok was watching their interactions in wonder (and a weird, unfamiliar feeling in his chest that confused him) that immediately turned into disgust as the two men’s face inched towards each other, realizing that he was about to watch them lock lips. Thankfully, Liuyi cleared his throat, reminding them of their presence and the two jumped away from each other now equally embarrased, and Liuyi just waved them off saying it was disgusting to see but was completely understandable. Seunglok didn’t say anything, only looking at Wenbo who was now ordering food for them. The couple infront of them didn’t say anything but he could see them stealing glances at each other, still visibly ashamed after being caught. Seunglok looked away then, feeling hungrier and hungrier as he watched the patrons and the servers walk by them and at the time Wenbo arrived with their orders, Sanghyeok’s phone suddenly rang and he excused himself before going out to answer the phone call. 

After he disappeared outside, Liuyi’s gaze was on Euijin who was obviously nervous, expecting the barrage of question the former has to him.

“Where the hell did you meet that cutie?” Liuyi asked and Euijin leaned back on his chair, hands settling on the table..

“Actually…” he started, looking at Seunglok apprehensively which confused him greatly, “you guys knows who is.”

Wenbo sat down next to Liuyi, who gave him a brief glare before returning his gaze on Euijin. “Really now? Well then, spill the beans!”

Euijin scratched his head and sighed.

“He’s actually _Hide on bush_.”

Now, Seunglok and his friends liked to play PC games on their free time, their all-time favorite being League of Legends, a 5v5 strategy game that they used to play when they were still in high school and still continued to do so to this day. And unsuprisingly, they were really, _really_ good at the game and they were always on the top of the ladder. So while on high school they made a particularly interesting and rather expensive bet: that whoever reaches rank one first will receive a hundred thousand won each from the losing four. The four grinded individually, playing soloq everyday after school, and Seunglok was able to reach two but for some reason couldn’t overcome the current rank one _Hide on bush,_ who always seemed to be ahead of him even after he plays for hours to earn LP. The gap within them always seemed to stay on a few hundred, and he suspected that he wasn’t doing anything other than play league all day to be this good at the game.

Seunglok grew frustrated after months of failure to even close the gap within them, but sworn to crush him everytime they meet on enemy teams, or feed his ass off or dodge the game entirely when on the same time (toxic, he knows, but couldn’t help himself to be petty, because this man was the sole reason why he was still unable to get his hundred thousand won. And with this, their one-sided rivalry (with the other not being aware of this at all in the first place) began.

So after hearing this, Seunglok’s face darkened and he felt his mood sour. The slight attraction he was feeling towards the man vanished, replaced by displeasure and resentment. Euijin who saw the transformation on his friend’s face panicked and attempted to calm him down as Liuyi just snickered next to him. Wenbo was just plain confused. 

As this was happening, Sanghyeok returned from the outside, his phone in hand, visibly irritated himself and was completely unaware on the shift in the atmosphere. He sat next to Euijin who was looking at Seunglok in concern, but it was obvious that he was unaware of what was happening.

“Uhh, Sanghyeok-hyu-“ he began, but was abruptly interrupted by Seunglok who stood up and stared at Sanghyeok in contempt. He was taken aback by the man’s sudden temper and looked at Euijin for answers. 

Seunglok himself was aware that what he was about to do was stupid but at this point he didn’t care.

“I challenge you to a 1v1, hide on bush.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
